spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Cat
Black Cat is the daughter of a business woman and a world renowned thief and after going through Operation: Rebirth became a super hero called the Black Cat. History Childhood Damsel in distress As a young adult Felicia started going to Empire State University where she began dating Flash Thompson. However, she started to develop feelings for Peter Parker. When Felicia hosted a charity ball for the Hardy Foundation, J. Jonah Jameson assigned Peter Parker to photograph the ball for the Daily Bugle. During the ball Felicia began to dance with Peter much to the annoyance of Flash Thompson. The ball was soon attacked by the Black Widow Spider Slayer. After this Peter got his Aunt May to safety. The day after Spider-Man defeated the Black Widow, Peter returned to J. Jonah Jameson's apartment where Felicia scolded him for abandoning her when the Black Widow attacked the party. Powers After Felicia Hardy became a super soldier her body was enhanced to the peak of human perfection. She was now as strong and fast as a world class athlete. Herbert Landon was also able to alter the formula so that Felicia could transform her body to a muscluar frame as Black Cat and into the small framed body that she had as Felicia Hardy. Black Cat also has a cat like agility. In the comics Felicia Hardy's father, Walter Hardy pretended to be a traveling salesman, but was a world renowned cat burglar who, before his arrest, encouraged her to never settle for second best. As a freshman at Empire State University, Felicia wnet to a party and was nearly raped by a drunk student in a bathroom, when she was saved by another student, named Ryan. Felicia and Ryan became good friends. However, Ryan wanted their relationship to become physical. When Felicia refused Ryan (the man that saved her from being raped) raped her. Hating the idea of being a victim Felicia decided that she would murder Ryan. Felicia then put aside her studies and began to learn various forms of martial arts and acrobatics. After months of training Felicia set out to find Ryan and kill him. However, Ryan had been killed in a druk driving accident. Furious that she was denied a chance for revenge Felicia decided to follow in her fathers footsteps and became a thief. Felicia then adopted the identity of the Black Cat and decided to break her father out of prison. The night she attempted to do this she was confronted by Spider-Man. Despite them meeting as enemies Black Cat felt that he could be the only man she could trust (other then her father) and fell in love with him. Upon learning that that Kingpin controlled a very powerful detonator (and that the Owl wanted to steal it to hold New York City hostage, and that Doctor Octopus wanted to steal it to destroy the city) Black Cat stole the detonator from Kingpin to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. She then gave the detonator to Spider-Man and became the target of Doctor Octopus' revenge. Even though Spider-Man was able to tear off Doc Ock's mechanical arms, Ock was still able to mentally control the arms and used them to capture Black Cat. Doc Ock then ordered his men to shoot Black Cat which they did. Spider-Man was barley able to get Black Cat to the hospital in time. However, the doctors were able to save her. During this time Spider-Man realized how much Black Cat meant to him. When Black Cat recovered she and Spider-Man began a relationship. Sometime later Black Cat was captured by the Kingpin and his scientist imbued her with an ability to cause bad luck. However, her new power began to affect Spider-Man which was the Kingpin's plan all along. Black Cat then decided to break up with Spider-Man to protect him from her jinx. However, Spider-Man broke up with her first. When Spider-Man learned of her bad luck powers he asked Doctor Strange to remove it which he did. However, the removal of her jinx ability somehow caused Black Cat to gain increased strength, agility, balance, enhanced vision, and retractable claws. In the comics Black Cat was never a Super Soldier or a wealthy business woman. This was original to Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Appearances As Felicia Hardy *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer As Black Cat & Felicia Hardy Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Super soldiers